Through Your Eyes
by Just-A-Broken-Pencil
Summary: What happened if Edward didn’t come back? And what will happen, 20 years later, when Edward’s son and Bella’s daughter meet? Especially when 16yearold Alice Black shows some wolfish qualities that her father blames with the arrival of Ian Cullen?
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

T h o u g h y o u r e y e s …

Summery:

What happened if Edward didn't come back? While Jacob heals the wounds that Edward ripped though her heart so long ago, she falls for the person who was always there for her: Jacob Black. But 20 years later, another vampire comes to town, searching for the one person his father refused to mention yet always loved: Bella.

What will happen when Edward's son and Bella's daughter meet? Especially when 16-year-old Alice Black shows some wolfish qualities that her father blames with the arrival of Ian Cullen?

_Chapter 1: Happy Birthday_

**Bella's POV**

It had been a long day. The shadows hung deep and tall as the sun set in west. I opened the gate to our cramped but comfy house, the dark but friendly forest backing it up from behind. Coming through the bright blue door of my house, I smiled as I thought of seeing my two personal suns after the hard day at work. Running a restaurant was a big business, and when I stepped into the pale glow of my house, all Jacob had to do is take one look at me and go to the phone.

"Pizza tonight!" I heard him yell upstairs, to where a voice groaned back

"Not again! I suppose I have to pretend that I have a sleepover?" The high, irritated voice was followed a 16-year-old girl with a scowl on her face. She had straight, black, waist-length hair that was currently plaited into a braid and russet skin. Her blue eyes narrowed in mock annoyance as she glared at her father.

"How else would you cover up for the amount of food your father eats?" I replied laughingly as I hung up my coat on the rickety beech-wood hat stand.

"I dunno, maybe we can actually invite someone? Like Aunt Claire?" The hope in her voice made it rise to a higher pitch. In her eagerness she tripped and fell down the stairs.

"Alice!" I yelled as she stood up on shaky legs. If the punishment of my clumsiness weren't enough, my daughter had to inherit it as well.

"No prob, mom." She smiled and dusted herself off. "No dinner in the emergency room tonight!" Chuckling, Jacob pulled her into a tight hug.

"Before that small interruption, the reason why is because than we would have to invite Uncle Quil. If you think my appetites big, wait till you see his."

"I have seen it, unfortunately." Alice groaned as she remembered her aunt and uncles wedding day. Uncle Embry and Uncle Jared liked to bet, and the result of a 20-dollar deal caused the biggest pigs-in-a-blanket-eating contest the world had ever seen. In the end Uncle Embry won the bet (like he usually does), and both Jacob and Uncle Quil had run to the bathroom and hadn't come back for an hour.

But everyone had a great time. Claire and Quil had been married for two months now, and everyone could see how deeply the imprinted couple loved each other.

Suddenly I was swept up and twirled around. My head ached, but I knew it was all in good fun.

"Stop, Jacob, I mean it!" I yelled playfully and smacked him on the head, knowing it wouldn't hurt a bit. Laughing, he dropped me but still hung on tightly. Kissing me lightly on the cheek, he said "Alice, come here." I knew what was about to happen, and when she came up, he said "Now, Alice, look into your mother's eyes. What do you see?"

"Hmm…." Alice pretended to ponder this question. Snapping her fingers, like she had just figured it out, she said in a serious voice "Her eyes. They are defiantly pink." Then Alice, trying not to laugh, picked up my paler-than-usual arm and inspected it closely.

"Okay, stop with the albino cracks." I rolled my eyes. Alice dropped my arm as her dad let me fall back down. My stumbling legs made me fall on my butt, and as I did, my heart started in an instant of fear.

And with that jar, was a memory.

_The trees glimmered and I felt light-headed as Edward pulled my hand, laughing. His face was as beautiful as I remembered, and my heart was fluttering in my chest. Stopping him, I put my hands over his eyes and led him to a small grove, where everyone was waiting. I winked at Alice and Jasper, who winked back. By the strained and frustrated expression on my loves face, I knew that the rest of the Cullens were keeping their mind on something else- like translating __**America the Beautiful**__ into five different languages. Or something strange like that._

_My long hair was buffeted in my face by the gently stirring wind as I excitedly led him into the valley._

"_Happy Birthday!" I cried as my voice mingled with Carlisle's, Esme's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Alice's and Jasper's voices. Edward opened his eyes suddenly, and saw the small clearing so beautifully and delicately decorated with streamers and small tables. I was swept up into a kiss so full of gratitude it was more than words could say._

It was his birthday. How could I have forgotten? I lay there on the floor, feeling my happiness evaporate as the raw edges of the smaller hole in my chest flamed and enlarged. I felt more pain than I had all year, but I should have seen it coming. I always hoped I would forget the day, and every year I was disappointed. Either it was the flowery smell like Alice's, or just a small shock.

Than my heart started ripping itself apart as I remembered him. Memories I had tried to block for the past twenty years flooded in, as they did every year. I began to hyper ventilate, and I could tell that Alice was scared. I calmed myself and began to get up. Hugging her tightly, I whispered, "It's okay. It's just been a rough day." I kissed her cheek lightly, and before I was tempted into looking into Jacob's concerned face, I sprinted to my room, without falling this time. My right arm was in its all-too-familiar pose, pressuring it against my chest.

Then I sat on the lavender queen-sized bed and cried.

_Happy Birthday, Edward._


	2. Chapter 2: The Transformation

_Chapter 2: The Transformation_

**Alice's POV**

I looked up worriedly at my father. He just stared up the stairwell, where my mom has run up and suddenly I knew what day it was. Just today, in school, I had lost 2 points on a test because I forgot a date. Stupid me. This day was worse than any other.

Oh, my parents thought I didn't notice. How on every April 17th, for the past 16 years, my mother would get upset over something. I could remember it as early on as when I was three; my mother had just given me a bath, and she tickled me softly. As she leaned down to smell my clean hair, she froze as my scent passed over her. She had put on a brave face and quickly put me down, and as soon as I was dressed she ran to her room and shut the door.

I noticed a bunch of things my parents didn't think I knew. I knew about the whole werewolf thing, and about the vampire one too; though it was my father who had to explain two years ago, for he explained to me on the dreaded April 17th again. Red Day. The color of blood.

For the vampire who had caused her so much pain. I'm a very good listener, and I'm not ashamed to say I've listened in on many private conversations that were not meant for me to hear; but all I knew was that somewhere, out there, was a immortal being with a thirst for blood that had hurt my mom so bad she couldn't speak on April 17th.

I keep repeating that date, but only because I'm so confused by it. I mean, pick any random day, really, but **April 17****th**??? What's the point? It's not even an even number, and mom loved even numbers.

Shaking my head, I crept past my dad, whose face suddenly grew angry. Not at my mother, I knew. At that vampire. Our whole family despised him, and though I never told my parents, I held a secret wish in my heart:

That I would become a werewolf and help the noble cause of destroying these two-sided bastards. So I was a little emotional; who wouldn't be? After all, you've never had your family torn apart because of the passing fancy of some blood-sucker.

I decided that I'd be making the call for pizza tonight.

**Bella's POV**

I knew it was confusing for my daughter, and I knew it tore my Jacob to shreds, but I just couldn't stop the pain that tore through me like a hurricane. Jacob suspected it had something to do with Edward, but he would never know the truth. That his immortal birthday was that today, April 17th, and that every year for the short yet sweet two years we had been together he would promise to change me.

Of course, I no longer wanted to be one of them. I didn't cry for him anymore; no, I cried because of the pain he put me through. Of all the lies he told, of us together, forever, of his passing fancy for a pretty human girl who smelled good.

Two hotter-than-normal arms wrapped themselves around me, and I leaned back into the comfort of Jacob's arms. He didn't say anything, so neither did I, and we just sat there, listening to each other's heartbeats, his face pressed in my hair.

A sudden bang as the door broke open startled us, and Alice looked there, upset. She ran into my arms and curled up, sobbing. I could tell something was wrong, because the heat in front of me and in back of me was the same.

At the moment I realized what was wrong, Alice looked up, coughed, and said, "I don't feel well." At that she collapsed, and a rapid change went through her body.

First she grew paws, and then they shrunk into human hands again. A sudden howl ripped from her throat, and her face morphed into one of a small dog. Yet each face was the same; a contorted expression of pain and fear.

That's when Jacob snapped out of it and scooped her up quickly. I could tell with one look on his face what was happening, and I knew if we didn't get her to Sam's quickly, she would have to suffer alone.

And so we ran, as swift as the wind, and the sun set brilliantly on Red Day; April 17th; Edward's birthday; and the day my daughter became a werewolf.

_**Just-A-Broken-Pencil: **__Ahhh! I haven't made a new chapter in three months! I'm so horrible! –sobs-_

_-pulls self together-_

_Well, I'll make the story go faster. Already Alice's a werewolf! Just for you guys! Please review!_

_-calls- Oh Nuncle Quil!_

_**Quil:**__ Don't call me that!_

_**Just-A-Broken-Pencil: **__Fine, but you have to do the disclamer._

_**Quil:**__ Hmmm…_

_**Just-A-Broken-Pencil:**__ I'll give you lotsa hotdogs!_

_**Quil:**__ Oh, fine. Just-A-Broken-Pencil doesn't own the Twilight series-_

_**Just-A-Broken-Pencil:**__ Though she really wishes she did._

_**Quil:**__ I thought I was doing it! Anyway, where's my hotdogs?_

_**Just-A-Broken-Pencil:**__ -tosses him hotdogs- Good wolfie._

_**Quil:**__ -scowls and eats hotdogs-_


	3. PUT ON HALT Authors Note

I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna put this on halt

I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna put this on halt. Maybe for forever. I don't really like the plot anymore, and I can't seem to find any more inspiration for this story. For those who liked it, I am currently making a MUCH better Twilight Fanfic right now, which I solemnly swear will continue. It is much better, I swear. ;

Loves,

Just-A-Broken-PENCIL


End file.
